


I Believe

by recycledmedia



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:19:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recycledmedia/pseuds/recycledmedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Every now and then soft as breath upon my skin<br/> I feel you come back again<br/> And it's like you haven't been gone a moment from my side<br/> Like the tears were never cried<br/> Like the hands of time are holding you and me<br/> And with all my heart I'm sure we're closer than we ever were<br/> I don't have to hear or see, I've got all the proof I need<br/> There are more than angels watching over me<br/> I believe, Oh I believe"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Believe

**Author's Note:**

> Daniel ascension arc. This vid premiered at Media West in 2003 and can be found on our 1st compilation. There are a few things I'd like to tweak on it. :)

Stream at You Tube:  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oIdGPIt5jvs

A catalog of our vids can be found at www.southroad.com/rms. Megaupload links are no longer active.


End file.
